1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool and more particularly, to a coaxial cable stripper, which is suitable for stripping off the outer and inner insulators of different sizes of coaxial cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 shows a coaxial cable stripper according to the prior art. According to this design, the coaxial cable stripper comprises two pivoted handles 3, and two cutters 32 respectively affixed to the handles 3 and facing the gap 31 between the handles 3. When in use, the coaxial cable is put in the gap 31 between the two cutters 32, and then the handles 3 are pressed inwards to engage the two cutters 32 into the periphery of the coaxial cable, and then the coaxial cable stripper is turned through 360-degrees relative to the coaxial cable to strip off the insulative layer of the coaxial cable. FIG. 10 shows another structure of coaxial cable stripper according to the prior art. According to this design, the coaxial cable stripper comprises two handles 4 that have a respective middle part pivotally connected together, two clamping mouths 41 and 42 respectively defined between the handles 4 at the two distal ends, and two cutters 411 and 421 respectively affixed to one handle 4 corresponding to the two clamping mouths 41 and 42. Further, spring means (not shown) is provided between the two handles 2, keeping one mouth 41 in a normal close status. The operation of this structure of coaxial cable stripper is similar to the coaxial cable stripper shown in FIG. 9.
The aforesaid two designs are commonly heavy, not convenient for carrying in the pocket. Further, because the cutters are exposed to the outside, the cutters may injure the user accidentally during operation.